el empalagoso, final feliz de Miraculous Ladybug
by gajer1226
Summary: Este es el gran final feliz donde todas las dudas se resuelven y todos viven felices para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me corresponden a mi pertenecen al autor origina Thomas Auatruc

En una de esas noches estaba el joven de 25 años Adrien Agreste, lavándose los dientes y poniéndose el pijama para prepararse para dormir con una enorme sonrisa. Termina de enjuagarse la boca y sale del baño para encontrarse en la cama con su queridísima esposa Marinette, quien se encontraba ya lista para dormir solo estaba terminando de leer un capítulo de uno de sus libros.

Adrien muy emocionado se va hacia la cama, levanta las cobijas, se mete hacia la cama, se va acurrucando con Marinette, la abraza y le empieza a oler el cuello dándole pequeños besitos. Marinette se ríe un poco, pone el pasador en la hoja en donde se quedó de leer el libro, lo cierra y lo deposita en una cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama, luego se voltea con su esposo y le da un tierno beso.

\- Estas muy contento ahora, ¿verdad gatito? – dice ella riéndose un poco

Él se acomoda en la cama con ella abrazándola, y tomando para preparase a dormir ya bien acurrucados.

\- Es que todavía no puedo creer que todo haya salido a la perfección- dice el mientras va acariciándole el hombro a su esposa.

\- y que lo digas- dice ella recostándose en el pecho de su esposo dándole un tierno beso.

\- no es que es en serio, no me odiaste porque yo era Chat Noir, derrotamos a Hawkmoth, afortunadamente no era mi padre como lo habíamos sospechado, sino el odioso de mi tío quien siempre fue una decepción a la familia, estoy casado con mi princesa la mejor diseñadora del mundo – en eso le da un tierno beso en la frente y ella ríe – debido al incidente de mi tío, mi padre entro en razón y ahora respeta mi opinión, Chloe se fue a Suecia, pude renunciar a ser modelo, tengo el trabajo de mis sueños como maestro de física en la universidad, voy a ser papa de una nueva princesita que está por nacer – en eso le soba el vientre a Marinette, y le da un tierno beso en los labios – gracias Mari por hacer mi vida perfecta, te amo- le da otro beso.

\- yo también te amo gatito, y te lo mereces- y ella le da otro tierno beso en la mejilla. En eso se produce un silencio cómodo esperando a que le entre el sueño para abrirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

\- aunque todavía tengo una duda que creo que nunca voy a poder resolver- dice el reflexionando.

\- ¿y cuál es gatito? – dice Marinette ya un poco adormilada.

\- ¿Cuál será la identidad de Ladybug? – saca el, la pregunta al aire.

\- ¿QUE? - Marinette se levanta bruscamente viendo a Adrien con sorpresa.

En eso Adrien malinterpreta la reacción de su esposa y se ríe un poco – awww, no te pongas celosa mi preciosa – y la agarra de las mejillas dándole un largo beso en los labios, abrazándola para que luego se vuelva a recostar – no ya supere el enamoramiento de Ladybug desde hace mucho y me di cuenta que solo era admiración lo que sentía, que la verdadera persona a la que realmente estoy enamorado eres tú, no, esto es más bien como curiosidad, como esas pequeñas preguntas de tu infancia que nunca pudieron ser resueltas, como por ejemplo, como son los papas de la baca y el pollito, o si los papas de Dexter alguna vez van a descubrir el laboratorio de Dexter, o como es la cara de la señorita Bellum en la chicas súper poderosas, tu sabes mi amor, curiosidades que realmente te mueres por saber pero que en realidad no tiene ningún efecto en tu vida- este le explica todo como si fuera una niña chiquita y tratando de calmar los supuestos "celos" de su esposa.

\- no es eso estúpido gato, ¿Cómo que no sabes la identidad de Ladybug? ¿Qué no te lo había dicho ya? – se le queda algo preocupada, sentada en la cama, mirándolo fijamente.

Adrien ya estaba acostado en la cama adormilado y levanta la mano perezosamente para acariciar el brazo de su esposa y animarla a que se vuelva a acostar - ¿decirme que preciosa? -

\- Adrien, mi amor, mi gatito tonto, pues que yo soy Ladybug, pensé que ya los sabias- lo dijo en un tono que daba a entender que hacia todo lo posible para no cuestionar la inteligencia de su marido.

Adrien se va levantando de la cama de forma perezosa un poco incrédulo – ¿Qué tu eres Ladybug? No puede ser, Alya y tú siempre se la pasaban discutiendo teorías sobre la identidad de Ladybug en el Lady Blog- decía el, porque había tenido sus sospechas antes, pero ese era el único detalle que lo alejaba de la verdad.

\- Adrien, amor mío lo que hacía era darle pistas falsas a Alya para que se alejara de la verdad – decía Marinette un poco enternecida.

En eso él, la empezó a ver ya entendiendo todo, como si la última pieza del rompecabezas se haya unido, como si todos los misterios del mundo hayan sido resueltos, pero su reacción fue – oh, chica lista, bueno misterio resuelto. Mi amor ya vamos a dormirnos mañana tengo clases a las seis- él le dio un último beso en los labios de buenas noches y regreso a su posición para acostarse y prepararse para dormir. Marinette se le quedaba con la boca abierta y un poco desconcertada, no era la reacción que esperaba.

Mientas tanto el abre un ojo para ver a su esposa que todavía tenía esa expresión – que sucede-

\- por estas como si nada, como es que no sabías que era Ladybug y por qué no haces un alboroto, estoy confundida – dice ella un exasperada.

Se levanta un poco perezoso y algo exasperado también porque realmente quiere dormir. Pero se hizo una promesa así mismo al momento de que se casaron de nunca permitiría que su princesa se fuera a la cama enojada y piensa mantenerlo.

\- muy bien Mari vamos a tener esta conversación, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –

\- ¿porque estas tan relajado con la noticia? –

\- porque ya te dije mi amor, que realmente no era tan importante nada más se quedó como simple curiosidad –

\- y entonces ¿por qué me revelaste que eras Chat Noir? No era ¿porque ya habías deducido que era Ladybug? –

\- era porque quería ser tu novio sin secretos-

\- entonces ¿porque cuando había un Akuma yo era la primera persona a la que rescatabas? ¿no era porque querías buscarme un lugar apropiado para poder transformarme sin problemas? –

\- era porque no quería que te lastimaras, mi amor- el acaricia tiernamente su mejilla y desliza sus dedos a unas hebras de cabello que tenía en su cara para acomodarlos detrás de su oreja.

\- entonces ¿por qué dejaste de flirtear con Ladybug? No era ¿Por qué te habías tomado más en serio tu trabajo de superhéroe? –

\- era porque ya me habías robado el corazón princesa, no te quería ser infiel –

\- entonces me estás diciendo que Chat Noir, el que gritaba a los cuatro vientos el amor innegable hacia Ladybug se casó con Marinette sin saber que era ella ¿Por qué se enamoró de ella? – dijo ella algo sorprendida

\- pues si Mari lo de Ladybug fue pasajero, y tú fuiste la que dé en verdad me enamore por su personalidad, sus sueños y la fuerte determinación que tienes por cumplirlos – le dijo el con una sonrisa muy tierna

Marinette te lagrima en los ojos estaba muy conmovida, no puede creer que en este mismo instante se volvió a enamorar otra vez de él y con una gran sonrisa, se lanzó directamente hacia sus brazos y dándole un apasionado beso a su esposo – oh Chat como es que te las ingenias para volverme a enamorar de ti otra vez -

\- no se "bugaboo" creo que es un don, el cual gustoso estoy con hacerlo explotar para que seas la más feliz de todas – él la abraza y cálidamente y le da un tierno beso en la frente.

\- te amo Chat –

\- y yo también te amo mis princesas- y le empieza a frotar la barriga donde Marinette carga a la futura Emma Agreste y se dan un tierno y apasionado beso entre los dos, recostándose nuevamente y ya dispuestos a dormir con una enorme sonrisa

Fin.

los que estan siguiendo mis hstorias disculpenme he sufrido con un bloqueo. les prometo actualizar la proxima semana por lo pronto algo de humor y fluff


	2. Chapter 2

gente bonita a los que leyeron este shot, les agradesco y los que les haya gustado me alegra tanto yo pense que no tendria ningun solo review por este pero me alegra saber que les haya gustado, no lo voy a continuar por que se supone que es el gran final. pero espero que se echen una vuelta a la historia de dark cupid creo que les esta gustando

besos y los quiero mucho

Samehht chapter 1 . Feb 26

Me encanta tu historia y me gustaria que la siguieras esay la de dark cupid

me alegra que te gustara jajaja, la verdad es que esta idea se me ocurrio despues de hablar con unos amigos sobre el tema y de que como nos van a estar toturando en toda la serie con el love square, por eso puse las referencias de otras caricaturas, jajajja, y pues esta obra la publique como para desahogarme de todo lo que quiero que pase en la serie. La verdad es que no voy a continuar esta historia por que se supone que es el gran, gran final y en cuanto a la de dark cupid esa definitivamente la voy a acabar, no os desespereis jajaja.

Guest chapter 1 . Feb 26

Genial, pero tengo una duda: ¿por qué siempre en los fanfics dónde son adultos Adrien se convierte en profesor de Física? Yo siempre he pensado que le quedaría mejor repostero o cocinero, ya sabes como el padre de Marinette es panadero pues a lo mejor le enseña a cocinar a Adrien y este descubre que le encanta la cocina y quiere dedicarse a ello, no se, para mi tendría más lógica, teniendo en cuenta q a Adrien le encantan los dulces.

hola gracias por leer este one-shot y para contestarte. lo que pasa es que en la serie en el episodio de evilustrator chat noir menciona que su materia favorita es física, entonces si lo esta diciendo como chat noir significa que es un gusto que realmente es de él, que no tiene nada que ver como modelo, aparte su sueño siempre habia sido querer ir a la escuela por lo tanto si abordamos mas el tema puede que en el futuro y dentro de la madures de Adrien siga siendo querer ir a la escuela y por lo tanto su objetivo es volverse maestro. ahora en la serie esta basada en el ying y el yan, por lo tanto si Marinette representa la creatividad y el arte, Adrien representaria las ciencias y las matematicas por lo tanto seria la forma en como balancearse.


End file.
